jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Eine Frage des Blickwinkels
Die Kurzgeschichte Eine Frage des Blickwinkels, geschrieben von Charlene Newcomb, wurde 1995 im Adventure Journal 8 und 2003 in Flucht der Rebellen veröffentlicht. Handlung Leutnant Celia Durasha und Sicherheitschef Detien Kaileel spielen ein Holospiel, an dem sie beide Gefallen gefunden haben, an Bord des Passagierschiffes Kuari Princess. Als Kaileel gewonnen hat, hören sie auf, denn Celia muss sich bald auf der Brücke einfinden. Als sie sich mit dem Sicherheitschef zu einer weiteren Partie später am Abend verabreden will, meint dieser, er habe zu der Zeit noch auf Mantooine, dem nächsten Haltepunkt des Schiffes, zu tun. Dann fragt Celia ihn, ob es schon Neuigkeiten bezüglich der gestohlenen Blaster gebe. Kaileel verneint und erklärt ihr das Rätsel, vor dem er steht. Sämtliche Blaster befanden sich in gesicherten Büros und waren nach ihrem Verschwinden nirgendwo an Bord der Kuari Princess zu finden. Celia verabschiedet sich von ihm mit dem Hinweis, dass sie eine Revanche will. Später sucht Celia die Stewardess Kelsa Vilrein auf, die die Passagiere in Empfang nimmt. Sie erkundigt sich bei ihr, ob Kaileel schon an Bord gekommen sei. Als die junge Frau ihr das bestätigt, wendet sich Celia zum Gehen, als sie plötzlich jemand anspricht. Es ist Adion Lang, ein alter Freund, den sie schon seit sieben Jahren nicht gesehen hat. Celia bemerkt sowohl, dass er jetzt den Rang eines Lieutenant bekleidet, als auch die Sturmtruppler, die ihm folgen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass ihr Bruder Jak an Bord der Relentless dient, Bern Leutnant bei einem Geschwader im Generis-Sektor ist und ihr Zwillingsbruder Raine bei Ralltiir im Einsatz ist. Als Adion sie fragt, warum sie nicht auf der Akademie war, so wie sie es wollte, erzählt sie ihm, dass ihr Vater dies verhinderte. Wie sich herausstellt, hat Adion dieselbe Ansicht wie Celias Vater, dass sie als Frau keine Chance gehabt hätte und es nur zu ihrem Besten war. Dann bittet Celia ihn, das Thema zu wechseln. Während sie auf das Beobachtungsdeck gehen, berichtet Adion, dass er der neue Assistent des Moffs auf Aris ist. Als Celia die Aussicht bewundert, dreht Adion sie plötzlich um und küsst sie. Ziemlich verwirrt von alten Erinnerungen und dem, was sie in Adions Augen sieht, verabschiedet sie sich von ihm. Celia sucht Kaileel auf, um sich abzulenken. Sie fragt ihn erneut nach den verschwundenen Blastern, allerdings kann der Sicherheitschef ihr noch immer keine Lösung des Problems anbieten. Um ihre Stimmung zu heben, bittet sie Kaileel um eine Revanche nach Schichtende. Kaileel will ihr gerade eine Neuigkeit erzählen, die er auf Mantooine erfahren hat, als ihr Gespräch unterbrochen wird. Raban berichtet über einen Vorfall im Galeria Shop, um den sich Kaileel kümmern sollte. Währenddessen wird Celia in das Büro des Captains gerufen. Stenn Glidrick erzählt ihr, dass eine Nachricht von ihrem Vater eingetroffen sei. Celia reagiert wütend und erklärt, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihrem Vater zu tun haben wolle. Der Captain berichtet ihr, dass ihr Vater sie über den Tod ihres Bruders Raine informieren möchte. Dann reicht er ihr ein Holo ihres Vaters und entlässt sie. In ihrer Kabine sieht sie sich das Holo an, wodurch sie erfährt, dass Raine im Kampf gegen die Rebellen fiel. Dann betrachtet sie das Messer, das ihr Bruder einst für sie hergestellt hatte. Eine Stunde später ruft Kaileel an, um sie an ihr Spiel zu erinnern. Celia rafft sich auf und begibt sich zum Beobachtungsdeck, wo Kaileel auf sie wartet. Celia erzählt ihm von ihrem Bruder. Kaileel meint bedauernd, dass noch viele auf beiden Seiten sterben würden. Als Celia ihn beschuldigt, die Rebellion zu unterstützen, meint er nur, dass er nicht immer mit den Methoden des Imperiums einverstanden sei. Dann vergleicht er das Imperium mit dem Mahlstrom. Von weitem könne man nur über seine Gefährlichkeit mutmaßen, aber aus der Nähe erkenne man die Gefahren. Dasselbe gelte für das Imperium. Celia erkennt plötzlich, dass Kaileel ein Rebellen-Sympathisant ist. Dann fragt sie ihn, ob er die gestohlenen Blaster an die Rebellen auf Mantooine weitergegeben habe. Bevor der Sicherheitschef antworten kann, kommt Dap Nechel herein. Sie beginnen ihr Spiel und Kaileel zieht. Celia hält seinen Zug für unklug, doch Kaileel sagt, dass dies vom Blickwinkel abhängig sei. Dap ist verwirrt und erkundigt sich, was los sei. Als er von Celias Bruder erfährt, meint er, das Imperium würde hart gegen die Rebellen durchgreifen, vor allem auf Alderaan. Celia erfährt, dass der gesamte Planet vom Imperium vernichtet wurde. Dann verkündet Kaileel, dass das Spiel aus sei. Zwei Sturmtruppler treten hinter ihn und Adion, der in Wirklichkeit für den imperialen Sicherheitsdienst arbeitet, verhaftet Kaileel. Aufgrund ihrer Bekanntschaft mit Adion ist es Celia erlaubt, Kaileel in seiner Zelle zu besuchen. Sie fragt ihn, warum er sich mit den Rebellen verbündet hat. Kaileel erklärt ihr noch einmal, dass die Methoden des Imperiums falsch seien und sie es aus der betrachten sollte. In diesem Moment kommt einer der Sturmtruppler herein und bittet Celia, zu gehen. Als sie sich abwendet lässt Celia ihren Datenblock fallen und zieht beim Aufheben unbemerkt ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefel. Damit tötet sie den Soldaten und erschießt mit dessen Blastergewehr zwei weitere. Sie und Kaileel laufen in den Hangar, wo ein Fluchtschiff wartet, mit dem sie in den Mahlstrom fliegen wollen. Plötzlich taucht Adion auf. Er droht ihnen mit dem Blaster und befiehlt ihnen, ihre Waffen abzulegen. Kaileel bückt sich, um seinen Blaster auf dem Boden zu deponieren. Plötzlich reißt er die Waffe hoch und schießt auf Adion. Sein Schuss geht weit daneben, während der von Adion Kaileel mitten in die Brust trifft. Celia kniet sich neben ihren toten Freund, während Adion näher kommt, um sie zu verhaften. Wieder benutzt sie das Messer ihres Bruders und verletzt Adion am Arm. Dann läuft sie an Bord eines Beibootes und flieht in den Mahlstrom. Dramatis personae *Celia Durasha *Reise Durasha (Hologramm) *Stenn Glidrick *Detien Kaileel *Adion Lang *Dap Nechel *Raban *Kelsa Vilrein Enthalten in *''Flucht der Rebellen'' *''Adventure Journal 8'' en:A Certain Point of View (short story) Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Legends-Quellen